A typical form of auxiliary binding arrangement such as a cover or insert for a periodical has a back portion and a front portion which are connected together along a binding fold line, wherein the front portion has a pocket for a CD-ROM.
In such covers or jackets or binders, or inserts for a periodical or magazine, the pocket or compartment for a CD-ROM is formed by a bag of transparent plastic foil or sheet material, with the bag being glued fast to the front portion of the cover or insert. That makes a comparatively temporary and makeshift, unprofessional impression. In addition the cover or insert is often damaged when the CD-ROM is removed.
A cover or insert of the above-indicated kind is known from FR-A-2 210 948.